In a digital imaging device, such as a digital camera, light is focused on a digital image sensor. Most digital cameras use either a charge-coupled device (CCD), or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip, as an image sensor. When a picture is taken, the image sensor samples the light coming through the lens and converts it into electrical signals. Typically, these signals are boosted by an amplifier and sent to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that changes those signals into digital data. An onboard processor then processes the digital data to produce the final image data, which may be stored on a memory card or sent as a file.
Most digital imaging devices use 12- or 14-bit ADCs and perform a wide variety of processing on the digital data, such as de-mosaicing, white balance, noise reduction, and the like. This processing can consume a significant amount of power and time to perform.
In addition, almost all conventional devices default to saving images in Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format, which is a compressed format. As a result, a digital imaging device down samples the original 12- or 14-bit data back down to 8 bits before performing the JPEG compression. In addition, the processor in the digital image device must perform a large set of calculations on the digital data for JPEG compression. Indeed, some digital imaging devices may include a separate digital signal processor or other form of processor in order to perform JPEG compression. Therefore, support of the JPEG algorithm can consume a large amount of time and power in a digital imaging device.
It may be desirable to reduce the amount processing and power required for JPEG images. Due to their popular acceptance, JPEG images can be generated and handled by a wide variety of devices. For example, devices like video cameras, mobile phones, etc., are now capable of providing JPEG images. JPEG images are also basic components of compressed video standards such as Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG). However, these devices must also conserve space used by the components and the amount of power they consume (since they run on batteries). It may also be desirable to speed the processing related to JPEG images or MPEG video, such as, for a security camera.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to systems and methods that efficiently implement compression algorithms to produce an image, such as a JPEG image. It may also be desirable to provide systems and methods that can acquire a compressed image, such as a JPEG image, more quickly than conventional technologies.